


M&Ms

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: In which the Master did not die after the Year that Never Was, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Doctor has to use odd means to lure the Master out of his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M&Ms

It was a tricky thing to lure the Master out of his room, but the Doctor found he could do it with sweets. If he made a trail of M&Ms or a similar candy down the hall, the Master would eventually follow it, leading to wherever the Doctor wanted him to go. 

Usually, he led the Master out of his room when he wanted to check if he was all right, but today was a bit different. It wasn’t a good day for the Doctor, and after walking around his TARDIS console fretting, he realized he needed someone to talk to. Someone who would talk back. So, trying to feign like he was all right, he made a trail of candy from the Master’s door to the TARDIS console, hoping the Master would come. 

It was a while before the Master appeared, but he ambled into the TARDIS, munching on the chocolate candies. He looked up at the Doctor, seeming rather surly.

“Thanks for the sweets, Doctor, but I’m fine,” the Master said gruffly, picking up the last M&M. “No need to worry about me, and I’ll be getting back to my room now.” After a moment, the Doctor spoke.

“…could you stay, this time? With me? In here?” He hated how stilted his voice sounded, but he couldn’t get the war out of his mind, and he didn’t want to be alone in the TARDIS. The Master looked up at him, surprised.

“You actually  _want_  me around?” 

The Doctor nodded.

“I do. Please stay.” The Doctor was embarrassed to so blatantly ask for the Master’s presence, but then the Master surprised him. He felt a hand on his, and he looked up to see the Master near him now, his expression soft.

“I will.” The Master paused. “It’ll be all right, Doctor.”

The Doctor said nothing. Now that the Master was with him, however, maybe it would be.


End file.
